Field of the Invention
This invention relates to blood pressure measurement and, more particularly, to a system for taking blood pressure measurements utilizing a cuff that extends around a person's limb.
Background Art
As the emphasis on improving individual health has increased worldwide, self-monitoring of body state has become more prevalent. Leading the way in this regard is blood pressure monitoring. For this purpose, many in-home systems are currently available for people to check their own blood pressure. Many businesses also provide kiosks at which blood pressure measuring equipment is provided.
Many of the existing systems utilize a blood pressure cuff with a housing that surrounds an individual's limb, such as the arm. The arm is directed into the cuff so that the cuff surrounds the upper arm region. The cuffs commonly have an inflatable bladder through which pressure can be strategically exerted on the person's arm to controllably restrict blood flow. A manometer is typically used to determine at which pressure blood flow starts and is unimpeded. Through conventional components, the developed data is converted to blood pressure readings.
In designing blood pressure monitors for use as in public places such as on kiosks, a number of different design challenges arise.
One overriding design objective is that equipment should be configured and operable so that the user is comfortably situated and can readily carry out the steps necessary to obtain a reading. Blood pressure readings may be skewed in the event that the person is not comfortably situated or becomes agitated during the process of preparing for, or taking, readings.
Further, kiosks must be configured to accommodate persons with disabilities. Thus, wheelchair access is required while at the same time accommodating those without wheelchairs. Equipment that has a fixed configuration has limited versatility and may result in awkward situation of some or all of the users of the blood pressure measuring equipment.
One often overlooked consideration in all types of blood pressure measuring equipment is that consistent readings require a consistent placement of the cuff on a user's arm. Blood pressure may vary significantly if the cuff takes measurements at different lengthwise locations on an individual's arm. For the most part, individuals are left on their own to determine the optimal location for placement of the cuff and how to repeatedly place the cuff at substantially the same location for successive measurements.
At this stage, blood monitoring equipment has evolved to the point that there is an expectation of accurate readings. This is true for systems that are designed for use at home and those that are available in public places. Consequently, one can anticipate that if the products that they offer are not accurate, those interested in purchase or use will be limited.
The industry continues to seek designs for blood pressure measuring equipment, as on kiosks, that is convenient to use, will be versatile in terms of accommodating different body types, and will take accurate measurements.